


in the shadow of the moon

by cryptkey



Series: gift fics [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares, if drifter doesnt go to sleep eris will smack him with her magic, she keeps calling him a rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptkey/pseuds/cryptkey
Summary: Drifter remembers how cold it felt in that hellhole. On some nights, he could still feel it crawl past the layers of clothing and heavy armour he wore. A constant reminder of what he went through and what he had to do.Tonight was one of those nights.
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: gift fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	in the shadow of the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zChixhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zChixhip/gifts).



Drifter remembers how cold it felt in that hellhole. On some nights, he could still feel it crawl past the layers of clothing and heavy armour he wore. A constant reminder of what he went through and what he had to do.

Tonight was one of those nights.

His breathing felt foreign. Heavy and difficult, with a surprisingly heavy weight on his chest. It laboured everything. It forced him to focus on the crushing feeling, slowing his thoughts and movements. Had someone shoved ice into his blood? 

Barely able to move his hands, Drifter reached up to cover his face. His skin was as cold as ice, dripping with sweat. He could barely feel his arms. The most he could do was reach over to the only source of comfort he ever knew he could confine himself in. 

He felt his fingers brush against her arm. Just the confirmation of her being near was calming his nerves. She might act cold towards him, but he knows what stormy emotions she hides behind her eyes. He loves her and the best part about it is that she knows. Both know the other love each them without having to say it. 

Otherwise, Eris wouldn't even allow herself to be on the same ship as him for longer than two days. Here they are, three weeks of circling around the moon, waiting for a special contact to show up with rare resources. During this time, it had been hard on both of them. They were forced to live with each other's habits and schedules, which greatly contrasted in every sense of the word. But in the end, they figured out common ground to build up from.

Sure, he had to deal with her constantly calling him a rat, but he learned to know it's her form of showing affection.

He could use some affection from her right now.

Gently wrapping his hand around her arm, he pulled her closer while he was turning onto his side. When she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He listened to her sigh quietly as he brushed his fingers through her hair, watching her face relax within seconds from the sudden movement. 

God, she was so warm. She radiated a heat that calmed the shaking of his hands and warmed his heart. As long as she's close to him, he wouldn't have to worry about his past ever again.

It startled him a little when she pushed her head against his chest with a low hum. Her hands folded between them, gently pressing against him. Or was she pulling on his shirt? He couldn't tell anymore. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, still petting her hair. 

She reminds him of a cat.

Normally she'd push him off if he ever came to hug her or pick her up, which would lead to him sandbagging on top of her. They end up on the floor, more often than not. They usually end up staying that way for hours if they don't have any business to attend to, with the growing darkness and all.

With the solution found over a year ago to push the darkness back, the two of them had a lot more time on their hands as the remaining guardians pushed their luck and skill against the darkness.

Not that he's complaining. He gets to spend more time with his precious Moondust.

"Daydreaming again?" She whispered against his chest. 

He smiled. "Maybe I am. And just maybe I'm dreamin' about you."

"Get out of that little head of yours." she chuckled, looking up to him with her wonderful green eyes. 

They stared at each other for a while and Drifter swore he nearly got lost in her eyes. They were so unbelievably gorgeous. How could he not be awestruck by them when they look like they were crafted from the rarest gems in the whole universe? 

"Why are you really awake?"

Drifter made a noise, twisting his face. "How do you see right through me every single time, Moondust?"

"You have a simple mind, its easy enough to read your intentions from your eyes alone."

He couldn't help but snort a little. She could read him like a book for all he cared, he'd completely open up to her if that's what she desired to be happy. 

"Drifter," she insisted, voice growing a little stern. "Why are you awake?"

He stayed silent, watching her search his eyes. For a moment, he glanced away, his cold fingers stroking the pale, warm skin of her arm. He couldn't find the right words to explain what happened just a few minutes ago when he woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't even know when he had calmed down. Having Eris this close to him just _did_ that, like she used some magic on him.

"I was back there," he decided to start with, "in the cold and the dark. I was awake, but my head kept telling me I was there again."

The strange weight pressed against his chest again, making breathing so unbelievably difficult. What keeps on doing this? What the fuck is pressing against him so hard? There's no physical pressure. It doesn't make sense.

Her hands found his face, and his eyes drifted back to her own. She looked at him with a deep look, a warmth behind her eyes.

"I may not know what's causing this, or what keeps you up at night," she whispered. "but I know you shouldn't be going through it alone."

He smiled, his hands resting over her own as he pressed a kiss to her open palm. She really does know what to say in these quiet moments, doesn't she? Drifter couldn't help but blush a little at the love behind her voice. 

"The contact should be here soon, get some more rest while you can." she smiled at him and got comfortable on his chest again with a huff. His chest was much more comfortable than that flimsy pillow she bought for herself before agreeing to come on this mission with him. Honestly, she never expected to be sleeping in the same bed with him a few weeks ago. 

She's not complaining.

Drifter threw his hands in the air with a snort and a shake of his head "You tell me you love me then its right back to business, isnt it?"

"Work and romance are all your rat brain can handle."

"You wanna bet, Moondust?"

She reached up and gently flicked his nose. "To bed with you, now."

Drifter gripped her wrist. "Don't rush me to bed now, Moondust."

She waved her free hand in front of his face, a sparkle of green magic flickered from her fingertips. Oh, she wouldn't _dare_.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ , Moondust." He warned, inching his head away from her glowing palm.

"If you won't sleep on your own, I'll make you," she threatened with a particularly bright spark of magic flicking between her fingers. "So, what will it be?"

"I'll sleep! I'll sleep!" he rushed, chuckling nervously as he slid them both deeper under the covers. She stayed close, a large relief on his soul and mind. 

They didn't speak after that. Their hands gripped each other as their hearts lulled them to sleep. Drifter would be sure to bring up the way Eris smiles in her sleep when he brushes the hair behind her ear. 

Maybe show her the picture he took of it. 

"She's going to kill you." His ghost whispered to him in the back of his head.

...He'll make some backups of it, first.

**Author's Note:**

> told you i was gonna finish the thing today @zChixhip


End file.
